


Night Shift

by seungkwannism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cafe Regular!AU, Fluff, M/M, Or more like highschool AU, barista!au, kind of college au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwannism/pseuds/seungkwannism
Summary: Wonwoo thinks, maybe, it’s not a bad idea to have a night shift after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello! Actually this is my first time posting my work on internet so, I hope you'd enjoy it?

Wonwoo sighs for the nth time on that night.

He never thought covering his best friend’s night slash dawn shift would be this hard. _Damn you Kim Mingyu_ , he curse inside.

The tickling clock near the menu table is showing 1AM o’clock right now, it’s still early but he already felt so sleepy inside. _Who the heck would go to a café on this late night?_ He thought. But remembering Mingyu’s word this morning helps him to cheer up again and wait patiently.

There was a regular café visitor apparently, he usually visit the café at midnight or dawn to do his home works, _you are going to like him, he is really like your style_ , quoted by Mingyu. But now Wonwoo just want to hit his head on the counter thinking that he is a fool for falling into Mingyu’s trap to cover this very tiring shift for him. Because unfortunately, he doesn’t even see any single presence of people on the street after the midnight approach.

Suddenly Wonwoo heard a chough in front of his counter, because he was too focused on planning a murder for Mingyu in his mind, he couldn’t hear the bell from the café’s door ringing, alarming someone was coming in. An auburn haired boy, complete with his pororo pajama set (in his head Wonwoo says this customer is pretty cute for a boy around his age to wear that kind of pajama set) and a back pack probably containing some books inside is standing in front of the counter with a big smile painted his face. Wonwoo blinks several times and suddenly lost of words. Mingyu was right, the midnight regular café visitor is indeed beautiful.

“Uhm.. Hello? Are you okay over there?” said the cute boy. Oh God, Wonwoo thinks he is crazy enough to call this stranger as a cute boy. Plus his sweet voice ringing inside of his head. Holy cow this one is a hit or miss _what should I do oh my God should I say th—_

“Hey, Wonwoo, right? Can I take my order now?” with no hint of annoyance in his customer’s voice, Wonwoo finally wake up from his daydreaming.

“Oh- oh, yes! Of course! What would you like to order?”

Now to think about it, Wonwoo is known for always being calm enough in critical situation but he is stuttering in front of this stranger.

“Like usual please,” said the latter.

“Pardon me?” Wonwoo raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“Oh right you’re not Mingyu hyung,” the latter chuckled lowly and Wonwoo just have the urge to kill Mingyu for real because this cute customer is calling Mingyu as _Mingyu hyung_. “One hot latte and a cheese cake please.” the latter smiled cutely and Wonwoo couldn’t help but want to pinch those chubby cheeks of him.

Acting casual, Wonwoo listed all the items the latter said. “Okay that would be eight thousands won. Do you need anything else?”

“Nothing, just that. Oh anyway, can I ask where Mingyu hyung is?” the boy asked as he handed the cash. “Staying at home, apparently. He has an upcoming thesis to catch to help him graduate this year,” Wonwoo said as he made his way to make the customer order. ”Why? You miss that nasty brat already?”

The latter heaved a big laugh, an angelic one according to Wonwoo’s mind. “No, no, it’s just… he is the one who usually does the night shift, doesn’t he? Not that I don’t like it that you are here instead of him though. It’s just.. Mingyu hyung ever told me that his friend named Jeon Wonwoo would choose to sleep instead of doing this kind of shift. Not my words anyway, it’s Mingyu hyung’s,” the younger flashes a smile and looks down as he plays with the hem of his pajama with his fingers. _What a friggin cute creature on earth._

“He talks bad about me behind too? Oh well that brat is nasty indeed. Anyway here is your order, hope you’ll enjoy it.” Wonwoo smiles and he swear he could see a hint of redness painted on the latter cheeks.

“Not all bad though—Sometimes he told me a fun story of you too,” the latter smiled shyly and take his order.

“The name is Seungkwan, by the way, Boo Seungkwan. In case if you are wondering.” Seungkwan smiled so brightly before he takes a seat into one of the couch inside the café.

Wonwoo’s heart skipped a beat. And he smiles like a fool who just met the moon. Wonwoo thinks, maybe, it’s not that bad to give up on his sleep to cover his best friend’s shift after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A casual confession I love WonBoo so much.  
> Anyway, I sincerely apologize if there's any grammatical error or mispelling;;


End file.
